The present invention relates to a quick-release lens clamp pad assembly for use in eyeglass lens processing. The quick-release clamp pad assembly is particularly useful in the context of lens edging, although it is understood that the invention is not limited to that particular context.
Eyeglass lenses which carry anti-reflective coatings are becoming increasingly popular. In the past, however, when such lenses have been subjected to processing (e.g., during edging for purposes of adapting the lenses to a particular eyeglass frame or during other processing where the lens is held by its center), there has been a tendency to crack, craze or otherwise deteriorate the anti-reflective coating. Such deterioration has been found to occur as a result of the pressure exerted on the coating(s) when such lenses are clamped at their respective centers. There is consequently a need in the art for a lens clamp capable of holding lenses for edge or near-edge processing, which clamp also avoids or at least reduces the possibility of damage to anti-reflective coatings.
Another recent trend in the eyeglass industry is for the lenses of eyeglasses to be smaller in diameter. The latter trend is based at least partially on recent changes in fashion. While some people accept such changes in fashion, others resist. There is consequently a need for lens processing devices which are easily adaptable to avoid damage to anti-reflective coatings and which also are adaptable to processing of lenses of various diameters, including the types of lenses which are referred to in the eyeglass industry as "half-eye" lenses.
There also is a need in the art for a lens clamp pad assembly which can be used to secure a lens in place, and which also provides quick-release capabilities, whereby the lens clamp pad assembly can be easily replaced with an identical, a similar, or a different lens clamp pad assembly.